


target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY THREE.

by jaemarkzen



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [34]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: j.jewels have decided to celebrate in order of their new ceo, and there's a few guests you and jaehyun weren't exactly expecting.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458304
Kudos: 12





	target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY THREE.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: honestly nothing but theres a hUge surprise n a couple of sex jokes lool
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

Bottles of champagne and wine were opened, blasting through the clear skies.

It was the first time Jaehyun had taken you to the prestigious office of J.Jewels—gold, white, silver and the pattern of marble seem to be the common theme. His mother had gladly invited you to the building to throw Jaehyun a surprise party, you were in charge of keeping Jaehyun at the entrance without seeming to suspicious. It was soon that confetti and glitter were scattered all over the floor, Jaehyun stopped occasionally for photos and a congratulations.

It was also worth noting that this was the first time Jaehyun had introduced you as his girlfriend too, a wide grin plastered on his face as he pointed next to you, your arms linked with his as he told his fellow co-workers he was off the market. A few hours had passed and you were quietly downing the champagne that was offered, the same waiter approaching you with the tray of drinks. The silver dress Jaehyun bought you was slowly becoming itchy and he threw endless compliments at you. Only just hours ago he kissed your bare shoulders with your dress on, wondering why you were dressed up, or whether he had forgotten an important occasion.

Yet you absolutely disliked the day that would slowly turn into night.

You couldn't help but still feel uncomfortable with all the cameras flashing at you and Jaehyun, the dark stares Johnny sent your way, how nice his mother had seemed. You try your best to continue the long day ahead.

"How's the day going for you?"

Your eyes flicker to the side. "You look great by the way."

"Thank you, Jaemin," You smiled at the younger boy, rubbing your eyes carefully, almost forgetting you were wearing makeup. "Honestly, it's already been long. It hasn't even hit six yet."

"I can offer to take you home, if you want." Jaemin shrugged, eyebrows raising as a gesture of thanks to the bartender. He sipped his drink, "You already seem tired."

"Probably the flashes from the cameras."

"Ah, you'll get used to it," Jaemin laughed. "Where's your boyfriend?"

You shrugged. "I told him I would wait for him here. He must be chatting up somebody."

"I guess you don't want to be here."

You sigh, looking at Jaemin. The dimly lit chandeliers hit his skin and he grins at you. "Not exactly. I thought this would be more of a.. closed off party, you know?"

"No no, I get it," Jaemin nods, "No cameras, not all of that jazz."

"You get it." You giggled. "I absolutely hate Johnny for being here, too."

"Johnny?"

"He still hates me, and I really don't blame him."

"Care to tell me what happened? I'm a nosy boy," Jaemin's fingers sweep his hair back. "Unless of course, you don't want to."

"He just told me to stay away, he's been giving me daggers since we both talked. I just hope Jaehyun doesn't know, I really don't want him to. I don't blame him for thinking that. I wish he would just—"

"Hey, Na. I hope you're not sweet-talking your way to my girlfriend," Jaehyun's voice rang and your heart skips a beat, hoping he didn't hear anything from that conversation. He kisses your exposed shoulders and massages your back, the fabric of your dress rubbing against your skin. You chuckle at the glare Jaehyun gives to his younger cousin. "You okay there, angel?"

"Just fine."

"I was definitely not sweet-talking," Jaemin winks at you and you flush red. "I figured she needed company."

"Your mother's calling you, by the way," Jaehyun said. "Something about opening another bottle of champagne? No idea. A couple of questions from the press too."

"I'll be right back, m'lady," Jaemin salutes you and you laugh, watching him walk away before Jaehyun sits on his seat. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Don't make me even suggest that you're jealous," You smirk at Jaehyun.

"I would never be jealous of Na Jaemin. I'm a CEO, I have no time to think about that." He sets his blazer on your thighs, and you thank him, knowing your dress was short from standing up and you swore it became shorter when you sat down. "You okay? Sorry, I had to see a couple of my aunts who came along."

"I'm alright, Jae. It's your night, you should talk to them. It's probably been a while since you've seen them."

"You look tired, and sunset hasn't even happened yet." Jaehyun teases and you shove his knee.

"Can't help it. I'd be exhausted if I were you," You mumble. "How come you still get a good night sleep after all of this?"

He laughs. "You're adorable."

"Not." You spoke with a gruff tone before huffing. 

"You look bothered. Did something happen?"

You pause. "Nope. I'm just a little tired."

"Babe, I'll take you home if you want to."

"No, I want to stay," You say, intertwining his hands in yours. "I just.. Never mind. I sound like a selfish girlfriend."

"Hey, you're not. You can tell me anything, don't tell me you shouldn't let me know because I'm busy," His thumb runs over your knuckle comfortingly. "I love you."

"I love you too," You whisper. "I just.. I didn't think I'd get on the headlines in a second."

"Oh." His face drops. "You mean, the cameras and all that? Publishers? Y/N, you know I can ask them to take that down. If you don't want us to be seen, I promise I'll do whatever I can."

"I want us to be seen, Jae," He squeezed your hand. "I thought.. I don't know. I don't think I'm ready."

"I know, babe. We can take it easy. I'm here for you."

He leans over to kiss your cheek. "I'm not over exaggerating, am I?" Jaehyun chuckles and shakes his head, "Nothing's wrong with feeling like that, babe. I'm sure I would feel the same way."

-

Your head is resting against Jaehyun's shoulder, who talks away with Johnny.

You feel small; weak, a weight was carrying on your shoulders while they casually talked. You don't want to listen to their conversation, you don't want to be in the same place as Johnny. You could tell he tried not to glance when Jaehyun did the smallest things, such as holding your hand tighter or caressing your thighs with his hands. You didn't want to acknowledge that either and you hope that Jaemin or someone around would interrupt.

Night was arriving and more guests were filling the lobby of the building, greeting Jaehyun quickly before heading off. Johnny glances at you. "Seems like she's tired."

You want to hiss, but you fake a smile instead. "Just a little bit." You're surprised you were engaging in conversations with people you didn't know, Jaehyun encouraged you to stay with his side for the rest of the night, you met a few more relatives of Jaehyun's who all gladly accepted you.

"I told you, Jaemin can drop you home," Jaehyun mutters against your forehead and you could feel the burning glare that Johnny was sending you. You shook your head, "I'm fine, Jae. I want to clean up the place too."

"We've got people to do that." Jaehyun smiles at you.

"Think I'll get some beer. Catch you later man." Johnny _finally_ bids a goodbye and you are more than grateful for him leaving the scene. You felt like a ticking bomb and you were glad tonight he wasn't testing your limits.

Your eyes follow Jaehyun's mother, her heels clicking as she greets a couple more people at the door. Friends of hers, the security guards at the front of J.Jewels who lead people who are leaving with a designated chauffeur. Your eyes squint at the familiar people, the blue hair standing out. Jaehyun raises his brows at you, your hands gripping his biceps. "Y/N?"

What the hell was _Taeyong_ doing here?

Your mouth agapes. You know he has a fake smile on his face while he plants a kiss on Jaehyun's mother's cheek, and you're even more surprised that Yuri's with him. Your initial thoughts was to get up and leave without telling Jaehyun why, and Jaehyun notices your concerned look and follows your gaze. "Is that.. Taeyong?"

"Yeah."

You swallow your dry throat.

There's a feeling of bitterness when you watch Yuri's arm link with Taeyong's. "Why.. is he here?"

"I assumed.. My mother must have invited him. Have no idea where they managed to get in contact. It would explain why I have a couple of friends from America here," Jaehyun noticed how uneasy you felt. "Don't let him ruin our night."

"I know. I just.."

"Yoonoh," His mother appeared in front of you, cooing at both of you. Jaehyun immediately stands up and helps you up, holding his blazer while you straighten your dress. "Taeyong and his girlfriend have arrived. I'm sure it's been a while since the two of you caught up."

"Oh. Yeah. I saw." Jaehyun clears his throat. The competitive feeling kicked in. There would be no way that Taeyong would want you back. "Head back to the lounge, mother. I'll take Taeyong there."

Nervous was an understatement.

You wanted to ask Taeyong why he had ignored you all of a sudden, all your messages and calls completely unseen by him. Jaehyun's arm sneaks around your waist, watching you blink blankly. He looks completely unbothered at the fact that Taeyong was here, you thought it must have been because his mother was watching the reunion of the two. "Lee Taeyong," Jaehyun called out and he steps forward to Taeyong, hand out to shake while his other arm tightened around your waist, pulling you closer to his body.

"Jaehyun."

You exchange a smile with Yuri.

"Haven't seen you in a long while." You speculate on how they don't seem to run into each other.

"You too." Taeyong smirked. "Congratulations to both you and Y/N. And becoming CEO, too."

"Thanks, that's much appreciated." You almost choked on how sarcastic the conversation seemed.

"Y/N, Yuri. Yuri, this is Y/N," You already knew Taeyong must have told Yuri about you, even Jaehyun, and you hold a hand out politely. "The famous Y/N and Jaehyun." She looks at you up and down—quickly you feel insecure under her gaze.

"Want me to lead you to the lounge?" Jaehyun asked, glancing at you worryingly, "The bar's there. I'm sure my mother would love to catch up with you, too."

"No problem. Yuri, want to come?"

"Actually," You interrupted, "I think I'd love to talk to her." Taeyong chuckles, whispering something in her ear you so badly wanted to hear. Yuri nods at you, "I don't see why not." She winks at Taeyong, "If only you can show me where the red wine is first."

"Will do." You muttered. Jaehyun rubs your back in comfort and kisses you goodbye, telling he would be right back. The two men in costly suits walk away, and you turn to Yuri. "I love your dress, by the way. For sure matches the red wine."

Yuri laughs. "Thank you. I assume Jaehyun must have gotten yours?"

"Ah. Yeah, he did," You rub your arm and find the bar in the lobby, Yuri close behind. A bartender smiles at you and immediately starts pouring two glasses of red wine. You hand Yuri her glass and she thanks you, before the two of you find a leather couch to sit on. 

"How much have you had already?" Yuri giggled and pointed at how you were downing the drink.

"I was having fun with drinking," You chuckle, there didn't seem to be any awkward tension between you two. "So, how did you get here?"

"Jaehyun's mother invited Taeyong, something about a sweet college reunion for the two," She shrugged and you placed your glass on the small marble table. "He asked if I could accompany him, and her mother was more than delighted."

You nod. "How did you meet him?"

"I uh," She stammers. "At the club.. You were there with Jaehyun, too."

"Well, it's nice to meet you again," You say, crossing your legs and Yuri blushes furiously. "Sorry.. That wasn't a good reputation of how I am."

"It's okay," She says, sincerely. "You and Jaehyun are official now, for the public, for the world to know?"

"I guess so." You shrug, "I'm sure Taeyong must have told you about me, or Jaehyun," You prompted her to continue, hoping she was getting the hint of how you were curious of what she truly had to say about you.

You see her eyes widen and you could feel uneasiness radiate off of her. "Y-Yeah. I wanted to be there for him, he seemed to be having a hard time with opening up. I made sure it was easy for him around me."

You clenched your jaw.

"I'm happy for him, and you," You gestured. "He seems happy with you. And I'm glad." Curse yourself for sounding so fake.

"Thank you," She gripped the glass. "I promise I'll take care of him."

Her eyes search for yours and she gives you a soft smile. You dare to smile back, nodding at her words. You tried your best to not acknowledge your heart sinking.

-

"Ah, it's nice to see you again," Jaehyun's mother gushed, Taeyong carefully leaning over to kiss her cheek without spilling his cocktail all over her. "Jaehyun here doesn't seem to talk much."

"It's been a while since we've caught up," Taeyong explained, "It's really nice to see you too, congratulations to Jaehyun becoming CEO, I think he truly deserves this." Jaehyun coughs at his words, running his hands through his hair while listening to their conversation.

"I won't keep you too long. Hope you can come back soon, Taeyong."

"Will do."

The two men walk away, drinks in their hands while they silently walk back to the lobby, Jaehyun leading the way. Taeyong seems to hum a song that Jaehyun can't quite recognise, "What are you doing here?" Jaehyun said, "I hope as hell you're not here trying to make trouble."

Taeyong laughed. "I had free time on my hands, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun flinched at Taeyong's deep voice, seeing you and Yuri sitting on the couch together, laughing and raising your glasses with wine constantly. Jaehyun leans against the wall, Taeyong humming again to himself. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot."

Taeyong bites his lip, looking at you and Yuri. "Let me guess. CEO duties calling... And Y/N?"

"Spot on." Jaehyun murmurs, taking a swig of the bottle of beer in his hands. "You and Yuri a thing now?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"We're saying congratulations as if we're married," Taeyong cocked a brow and Jaehyun chuckled, Taeyong shaking his head jokingly at him. "How are you and Y/N, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're fine," Jaehyun seemed hesitant. "We had uh, arguments, like a normal couple does. I think it's made us stronger, we both accidentally constantly apologise, but I'm glad we're still together." Taeyong nods. "D-Did you and Y/N... Used to date?"

Taeyong held the end of his cup. "No. Nothing like that. I think we both realised that we weren't meant for each other."

"Oh." Jaehyun swallowed. 

"Why? Did she do something wrong?"

"Not at all, I love her, I would trade everything for her to stay with me forever," Jaehyun noticed Taeyong's tense state. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

It felt strange—foreign, to say the least. "Y/N. She's a bit of a tough one sometimes." Jaehyun said, laughing. "I love her, of course. I really imagine a future with her, you know? I regret saying all the things I said that hurt her, and I know she knows that. It's way too often I tell her that."

Taeyong smiles. "You really must love her."

"I do." He blurts.

"Well, don't take her for granted." Taeyong sighs, staring at you. "She's special."

Jaehyun glanced at him.

"She's been a part for... I guess, most of my life. She meant a lot to me." Taeyong confessed. "I didn't have enough time to tell her that."

"Why was that?"

"I didn't think it was right." Taeyong spoke, casually. "I guess we both thought that we weren't right for each other. I thought she didn't need me, and I assume she felt the same way, of course, before she met you." Taeyong felt bad for Jaehyun, who had listened to him ramble on for what felt like ages.

One thing they both agreed on, was to keep their latest conversation a secret. Not from anyone else, except you. Quickly, time was flying by and both of them didn't realise until Jaehyun caught you tiredly leaning into Yuri's shoulder, while bringing the wine to your lips. Taeyong and Jaehyun blabbered on their past, and soon the both weren't hesitating to talk about you. While walking over to you and Yuri sitting on the couches, Taeyong was surprised at how easy the conversation was going with Jaehyun.

"I'm guessing your fridge must be stored with a bunch of peach tea cans," Taeyong presumed, making the atmosphere less tense, and the two men begin laughing, both wondering how they were able to consult with each other so easily.

"Your fridge was the same?"

"You bet." Taeyong smiles smugly. 

* * *

"How was your night?"

You pinch Jaehyun's shoulder and he knows that means to turn off the air conditioning, since you were cold. He chuckles and drapes his blazer over you, kissing your knuckles as he tries to forms words in his head without explicitly saying he had a good talk with Taeyong. "I'm just thinking about how I want to tear your pretty dress off."

"You paid for this, so good luck," You joke, linking arms with him as he continues to drive off. "I promise we can continue the celebration at your place."

"Sounds good," He winks flirtatiously at you. "Did you and Yuri talk? Seemed like you two were having fun."

"Actually, yeah. She's great company," You shrug, "I think we got closer. She seems nice. Did you talk with Taeyong?"

"Mhm," Jaehyun hums. "You'd be surprised to know we caught up."

You widen your eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Jaehyun nods, "Still don't know if I can fully trust that guy, but we had a good talk."

"Wow," You chuckle, "I'm amazed."

"Me too. I guess they didn't really ruin our night after all," You nod in agreement, rubbing your hands up and down his arms, "I'm taking Yuri out to shopping next weekend, too, so I assume you and Taeyong must have planned something."

"No no," Jaehyun shakes his head, "He seems like a busy guy."

"Oh," You quickly say. "Right. Yeah. He works too."

Soon, when the midnight sky appears you and Jaehyun get back to his apartment, and he doesn't waste time letting you unbutton his shirt while you let his fingers zip your dress down. He kisses you deeply, and he doesn't know whether that was because of jealousy, or if he needed to show how much he needed you, even at this night. A moan leaves your lips while he sucks lightly on your neck, his fingertips ghosting at the hook of your bra, "Jae—please," You gasp, undoing his belt while you run your hands through his hair, "Babe," Jaehyun started, kissing your cheek.

You could see the sadness that fell between Jaehyun's eyes. "Jae, are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"What's wrong?" You stopped, hugging your naked body.

"Nothing, baby," He smiled up at you.

"Jae," You mumble. "You can tell me what happened."

Taeyong's words were stuck in Jaehyun's head.

He desperately hoped his thoughts would leave when your lips landed on his neck as you looked up at him. "I love you," Jaehyun whispered and you kissed him before pulling away, "I love you too."

Jaehyun was slowly regretting talking to Taeyong.


End file.
